prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Symphony Set
The are the devices used in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 to power up the Cures' attacks to their new versions. They are as follows: * - Cure Dream's part of the Symphony Set that gives her the power to use Crystal Shoot. * - Cure Rouge's part of the Symphony Set that gives her the power to use Rouge Burning. * - Cure Lemonade's part of the Symphony Set that gives her the power to use Lemonade Shining. * - Cure Mint's part of the Symphony Set that gives her the power to use Mint Shield. * - Cure Aqua's part of the Symphony Set that gives her the power to use Aqua Tornado. When the Rouge Tact, Lemonade Castanet, Mint Leaf and Aqua Ribbon are attached to each side of the Dream Torch, and Milk's willpower is added, the result is a group finisher called Five Explosion. Appearance Dream Torch: A hot pink base with a white sphere on the bottom. The top has a four-petal white flower lined in silver with a garnet gem in the center. Each petal has two gems of a different color, one red, one yellow, one green, and one blue. A tiny gold crown sticks out from the top. Rouge Tact: '''A white handle with a white bud on top, swirled with pale pink and red on top. A pink sphere sticks out from the bottom. '''Lemonade Castenet: A white flower bud with yellow lining around the top, and pale pink lining on the bottom. A tiny petal sticks out from the top. Mint Leaf: A white flower bud with green lining around the top, and pale pink lining on the bottom. Four cyan petal-like shards stick out from the top. Aqua Ribbon: A white handle with a white bud on top, swirled with pale pink and dark blue on top. A pink sphere sticks out from the bottom. When formed together, Each of the Cures Flower Bud pieces stick out of Dream's Torch. The swirling color on them is more noticeable and overtakes the pale pink lining on them prior. Trivia *The Aqua Ribbon is the source of a rare inconsistency between the anime and merchandise. Merchandise representing the item consistently depicts it as a long, blue, whip-like ribbon attached to a handle, similar in appearance to the Rouge Tact. In the anime, however, the ribbon is absent; the item consists solely of the handle, which the writers will occasionally interpret as a sword hilt. The only time it has really appeared as a sword, is when she fights Hadenya and Dark Aqua in Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken!. The reason for this discrepancy is unknown. Gallery YesPrettyCureMovie37.jpg|Dream Torch YesPrettyCureMovie30.jpg|Rouge Tact YesPrettyCureMovie31.jpg|Lemonade Castanet YesPrettyCure30.jpg|Mint Leaf YesPrettyCureMovie35.jpg|Aqua Ribbon YPC5 five explosion.png|The Symphony Set assembled to perform the Five Explosion attack. Symphony Set Merchandise RTLCMLAR.jpg|Merchandise of the Rouge Tact, Mint Leaf, Aqua Ribbon, and Lemonade Castanet Dream Torch Merchandiseeee.jpg|Merchandise of the Dream Torch Category:Devices Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Items